Cheerios
by MissIreland00
Summary: This is the story of Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez in high school. Love, friendship and reality will all be tough challenges as there are may mysteries to figure out along the road to college. We start from the when they were asked by Sue to join The Glee Club.
1. Starting

It was a bright spring morning. All the kids at William McKinley High were on their way to school. The head cheerio Quinn Fabray walked in looking as flawless as ever. Of course she had her left and right hand girls Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce the trio were just like the pink ladies. After all they had always talked about being like them in real life, their dream had finally come true.

On this Monday morning, the girls had by now got their books and went to their first class. After those classes and lunch, they went to cheerio practise. When they arrived they could see Sue grinning as she could not wait to give them a full hard and intense training. As they expected it was tough but,they were up for it.

At the end of practise Sue called the three girls over. "You three girls are going to be my moles" commanded Sue.

"What if we don't want to?" questioned Brittany.

"Brittany, Brittany it wasn't a question." corrected Sue.

"How are we going to be moles?" asked Quinn.

"Well, Quinn you three can help me by joining the New Directions (Glee club) replied Sue.

The three girls left the gym and headed again for the lockers they were actually looking forward to see what had Sue planned for their devious mission.

**The Next Day...**

When the girls walked into the glee club all of the other members mouths dropped.

"Hi girls" inquired Mr Schuester.

"Yeah we do Mr Schue , we are singing " I Say A Little Prayer".

Of course Quinn sang most of it . The other two girls were doing harmonies. All the members were shocked that they could actually sing.

"That was very good girls congrats, take a seat" complemented Mr Schuester.

"Is that all we have to do to get accepted in this dumb club" whispered Santana to the girls. They all giggled.

They took their seats, they were a slight bit bored a the beginning but, when some of the members started singing they actually came to like the "dumb" club. Soon after the bell had rang, the girls left.


	2. First Love For One

The girls often argued about stupid things. The longest fight they had was for 3 hours when Quinn was picked Head cheerio. The thing that changed Brittany and Santana's minds was that it one of them three that were picked.

The girls were slightly upset none of them said anything about it to each other. As they joined glee club late they were not given any solos or duets. Secretly they were all quite sad. But oh well they were cheerios and no one could take that away from them.

Later that day, after school Quinn and Santana both got a call who sounded a lot like Puck. During the phone call they both put on a sexy voice and acted flirty.

After the phone call Quinn called Santana to boast.

"Hey Santana" said Quinn

"Hey Q" replied Santana

"I was talking to the cutest guy in school jealous?" questioned Quinn

"Nope not at all as I was talking to the hottest guy in the school" stated Santana

"Their probably not the same guys we have very different tastes" added Quinn

"Bye" said Santana

Santana sat in her bed thinking to herself that even if it were the same guy she would get just like always. "I am the hotter girl and I do have a better body, so I have nothing to worry about".

Quinn also sat in her bed thinking to herself "I prettier and cuter girl, plus I'm the head cheerleader."

The next day in school, the girls decided that night they would go up to the guy they were talking too which for both of them was Puck neither of them knew they were going up to him though.

Brittany was already up flirting with Puck the girls were shocked. Next thing you know is Brittany and Puck are a couple. For once Santana and Quinn got on quite well but unfortunaly for Brittany that meant she was not part of their group girls would laugh and whisper about her when of course she was in the room.

But what did Brittany care she had the one thing they wanted and she could not have let either of them have him. For once she was in love.


End file.
